battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
The G3 is a battle rifle designed in 1959 and manufactured by German small arms producer Heckler & Koch. It is a selective-fire weapon chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, is typically fed from a 20-round detachable box magazine, and has a fire rate of 500 to 600 rounds per minute depending on the variant. There are four variants of the G3 that currently exist. The most recent incarnation of the rifle is the A4 variant, which possesses a collapsible stock. Battlefield 2 The G3 is the Tier One unlock for the Assault Kit in Battlefield 2. The rifle itself is more powerful than the default assault rifles, as the weapon is a battle rifle which uses full-sized 7.62x51mm rifle rounds. However, it is made significantly less attractive to players because of the smaller magazine capacity (only 20 rounds compared to 30 for other assault rifles) and lack of a grenade launcher. However, some players actually prefer it, because they find the iron sight easer to use than the other assault weapons and in certain situations, having regular grenades is more useful than having a grenade laucher, e.g. when the enemy is on the other side of a hill. G3.jpg|The G3 in Battlefield 2. File:BF2 G3 IS.jpg|The G3's ironsights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the G3 is the last battle rifle issued to all kits requiring the achievement of Rank 22. The G3 uses a 20 round magazine, has a fully automatic firing mode and can be modified with a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope (with download of the 1.05 Patch or on private PC servers). It has a low fire rate combined with high power, but with very low fully automatic accuracy. These attributes make it preferable for close to medium range, however the G3 can be used in one to two-shot bursts at medium to long range in order to minimize accuracy loss. Automatic fire and hip firing is more effective for close range combat. If an optic is attached to the G3, it can aid greatly with pin-point accuracy, especially at long range. However, some players might not find it necessary, due to its generally open iron sights. When the G3 is shot from a crouched position, it is far more accurate due to the lower recoil. The G3 is one of the weapons that has a 50% recoil decrease when crouching, making crouching a better option for long range targets. Magnum Ammunition is a good choice for players using the G3 at long range as it minimizes the amount of hits to kill to a maximum of four (20x1.25=25), rather than five. It also greatly increases close range damage (25x1.25=31.25), so a slightly injured opponent might be able to sustain as little as three hits. Marksman Training is also an effective option, improving the G3's poor accuracy. The G3's high damage makes it very capable even without Magnum Ammo. The G3 can be very advantageous for assault players in larger tank-oriented maps, such as Heavy Metal and Atacama Desert, as the G3 provides a balanced middle-ground between the long range accuracy of the Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle, and the close range combat capabilities of shotguns, while having access to C4 charges for anti-tank needs. G3 BC2.JPG|The G3 at Arica Harbor in Rush. BC2 G3 IS.png|The G3's iron sights. G3StatsBC2.png|The G3's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the G3A4 is the default assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It has the same fire rate as most other assault rifles, but it is low damage, dealing the least amount out of all the weapons in the assault rifle catagory. It also features a small magazine, which can be completely emptied in less than 5 seconds of full auto fire, and a very high recoil. Many players trade out this gun early on because it has a poor performance. BFP4F G4A4 STATS.png|The Stats and Description of the G3A4 in Play4Free BFP4f G3A4 Screen.png BFP4f G3A4 Sight.png BFP4f G3A4 Reload.png Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the G3A3 is a confirmed weapon.YouTube - PWNED - PWNED #7 | Battlefield 3 Special, around 11:21 - retrieved May 28, 2011 It has fully-automatic and semi-automatic firing modes, high damage, and a medium magazine capacity, placing it in between the other assault rifles and the battle rifles. The G3A3 is unlocked for multiplayer, when an overall score of 441,000 points is achieved in Co-Op, the G3A3 cannot accept underbarrel attachments. While the G3's slow rate of fire high recoil and low magazine capacity leaves it somewhat disadvantaged at close range, it's high minimum damage (which still outperforms any other assault rifle's maximum damage), and an almost unrivaled degree of semi automatic accuracy, makes it excel at fighting at longer distances where most other assault rifles would prove too inaccurate and low-powered. File:ImagesCAW914TN.jpg|G3 in the hands of a PLR insurgent - It has desert camo equipped File:Vidscrn4.jpg|the G3 spotted in the Fault Line trailers File:BF3 G3 alpha.png|The G3's icon from the alpha version of Battlelog Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the G3, and the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced, were originally intended to be able to be modified with attachable optics, however, DICE developers locked the ability to do so before the release of the game. Although players knew it was possible, through evidence from the first Squad Rush trailer and the VIP Map Pack 3 trailer, it was originally impossible to equip the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope, except through the use of private PC servers which modified the game to unlock the ability. DICE had asked the community through a Battlefield Blog post if players wanted to have the optics for both the M14 and G3.Where are my G3 and Mk14 Optics? - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 26, 2010 Though many comments opposed the idea, most community members were for it. Hence, the G3 and M14 Mod 0 Enhanced were able to equip optics with the release of the 1.05 patch. *The M416 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 uses the same style ironsights as the G3, although the M416's rear ironsight seems to be much closer to the user's face than the G3's, and takes up roughly 35% of the bottom of the screen. The G3's sights, by comparison, are far less obtrusive. *The G3 is the last 'all-kits' gun that players will unlock in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *Upon release of the game a glitch occurred, saying the Player had to be Rank 26 to unlock the G3. This problem also occurred for the Mk14. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the players has G3 as primary weapon and M93R as a pistol, the swapping animation will be the same as swapping to XM8 Prototype's under-barrel attachment. *''Battlefield 2''s G3 ironsights are nearly identical to that of the MP5 and HK53A3, although the rear aperture is slightly different between each in proportions. The same is true in Battlefield Play4Free, with the sights being very similar to the ingame MP5 sights. *In Bad Company 2, the player can see their bare fingers while aiming. *In Battlefield Play4Free the G3A4 (like the MP7, M9 and M60, just to name a few) had the meshes and textures ripped from Medal of Honor (2010), but not any of the stats of the weapons. Videos [[Video:G3|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the G3 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert]] External links *G3 on Wikipedia References ru:G3 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles